


Garbage's Countdown to Christmas 2020

by justaloadofgarbage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas daily drabbles, Coma, F/F, Fluff, It's bad news for all involved, Never trust papyrus and undyne to decorate, No Beta, Nothing serious, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sans falls down, We Die Like Men, and concerned, because I suck at angst, but dont get your hopes up, but there is some angst now, goat mom is scary, if you can even call it that, inferred - Freeform, its mostly fluff, kind of?, mention of an ER trip, most of it is fluff, no editing, no motivation other than to procrastinate other things, papyrus is a neatfreak, tags will update as i go on, will try to update daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaloadofgarbage/pseuds/justaloadofgarbage
Summary: I have a prompt list, 25 days and a lot of coffee in my system lets goooooJust some interconnected (?) oneshots updated daily until Christmas, trying to get into writing more and more often so yo get this, tags will update as i go along
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. #1 picking a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 "Pick a tree"  
> extremely short because i cant write for a long time without quickly losing motivation but hey, i tried.  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short but hey, i tried

The car pulled up to the parking area and before Toriel could even finish stalling the engine a blur of purple and yellow ran out the door and into the seemingly endless row of ‘Christmas’ trees shouting and screaming all the way about how ‘I will find the BEST GIFTMAS TREE, just you wait’.

It made her nostalgic, made her remember another pair of best friends, oh so long ago now… But, that was then, and this was now, and this was Frisk, monsterkind’s angel of mercy, who had managed to befriend even the most battle weary monsters and win even an old kings heart.

Frisk deserved a happy home after all they had done for monsters.

And, (even though she didnt believe it quite yet), Toriel deserved to make friends, to move on from the memory of her past children

Mom! I want this one!

Toriel watched with fondness in her soul as Frisk ran around the tree lot, The tree in question a giant mammoth twice the size of all other trees in it's vicinity, her adopted child had gone through so much in the few months they had spent together, what with freeing all of monsterkind and helping them rejoin ‘modern’ society. So young…

But that was why seeing them play and smile with their friend MK brought such joy to this old goat, seeing them so carefree…  
It filled her with HoPe.  
And that was be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing from Toriel's POV so sorry if it feels clunky, might com back and edit this, might not, Who knows? certainly not me


	2. #2 Decorating the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is a mess and i dont know how to do dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK  
> day two whoooo  
> im on a roll

It was inevitable

Something had to fall

And if it happened to be the large stack of boxes that Undyne was carrying in this  _ friendly _ competition among  _ friends _ then it was not Sans fault, Papyrus did not see his eye flare up for a second, his brother  _ did not  _ use gravity magic topple over the bottom box and under  _ no circumstances  _ did Papyrus let out a chuckle when Undyne got up and immediately started screaming about ‘injustice’ and ‘when i find you you are DEAD SANS!!’

That did not happen, they were decorating the house the whole time, no matter what all the broken ornaments and thrown boxes suggested.

All that was left was the tree.

It was a pretty big tree, at least twenty feet in height, and it was hilarious watching Sans stare at the tree they would be decorating then immediately walk back into the kitchen, so at least it served to intimidate his brother if nothing else.

But getting up there to decorate the highest branches might be a problem…

HEY UNDYNE

Yeah? Whatever you want, but you better make it quick, I almost had Sans cornered!

in your dreams undies

SANS YOU ARE JUST PROVOKING HER, STOP IT, AND UNDYNE YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CHASE HIM, SO WHY DON'T YOU BOTH STOP BOONDOGGLING AROUND AND HELP ME FINISH THE TREE BEFORE LADY TORIEL COMES HOME. 

K

k

. . .

It was a mess

At least 5 boxes of ornaments now had a permanent home underneath Lady Toriel’s backyard, and the few that survived what would go down in History as the Great Giftmas Massacre were thrown on the tree without any rhyme or reason for their arrangement, a great many of the lights ended up on the ceiling (as well as sans resulting in a constant source of confusion and concern until he slid down and fell on the tree, after that it was a trip to the ER)

Needless to say not one of them stuck around for the aftermath of Toriel’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of ornaments were hurt in the writing of this chapter  
> COME SAY HI ON MY TUMBLR!!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage
> 
> please leave a comment, they make up half of my daily susteenance and it reminds me that this is a thing that exists


	3. #3 "Family Matters"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE IM ON A ROLL

bro, i think i'm dying bro

I THINK YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS WAY TOO MUCH

i can see the light, bro

YES I CAN SEE IT TOO, IT IS ON THE CEILING

heh, it's all fading to black!

I WOULD BE CONCERNED IF IT WASN'T TO BE HONEST, CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF PAINKILLERS YOU ARE ON

bro, papyrus

Sans turned and looked at his brother for the first time since Papyrus had walked in almost 30 minutes ago

i can't feel my legs 

He then promptly fell asleep. Sometimes Papyrus wondered when his brother would finally take an injury seriously, what with his 1 HP and all, but it seemed (if that day came at all) that it would not be today.

Papyrus prepared to break the news to the rest of their chosen family

The news that. . . 

Sans…

… 

IS ABSOLUTELY FINE THE DOCTORS ACCIDENTALLY GAVE HIM A WEE BIT TOO MUCH PAINKILLER MEDICINE WHEN HE FIRST ARRIVED AND NOW HE'S SO OUT OF IT HE THINKS HE'S DYING

Good grief Papyrus, you had me so worried over NOTHING?? PREPARE TO BE NOOGIED HYAA!!

PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON

SANS MAY NOT BE IN CRITICAL CONDITION BUT THIS HAS SERVED AS A REMINDER OF JUST HOW LOW HIS HP IS, I HAD HOPED THAT ONCE WE GOT TO THE SURFACE IT WOULD RISE, BUT IT HASN'T. I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU TO, once he gets out of course, REMIND HIM, THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE

Shit Paps, it completely slipped my mind that he, you know, had such low HP, it's not like he tries to hide it, he just doesn't act like an invalid, and with monster-human relations how they are right now, i just overlooked it

…

How are we going to face Toriel, we left her house a mess

I AM SURE SHE WILL UNDERSTAND, WE HAD TO RUSH SANS TO THE HOSPITAL!

Almost like clockwork, the doors to the visitors waiting room blew open with the force of an angry mother

_ WHERE IS SANS _

You could hear the fish and the skeleton gulp in terror before pointing, hands shaking, to door 915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was at that moment that they knew  
> they fucked up
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage


	4. #4 "Deck the halls"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will edit tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i would so i did.  
> Nothing really happens other than they finally get around to finishing that decorating they've been putting off for the last 3 chapters

Day 4 “Deck the Halls”

WE DON'T NEED A SUPERVISOR HUMAN FRISK

*Mom thinks otherwise

WELL LADY TORIEL IS WRONG! WE ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING OURSELVES

I-I think I think I'll have to agree with ms. Toriel though, a-after all, last time we left you unsu-unsupervised we had to pay a hospital bill

Al-Although maybe it wasn't the best idea to to h-have me supervise you three, j-just Frisk alone has m-more, *how to say this*, assertiveness?

Alphys looked around the room and saw the slightly disappointed looks around the room.

I-Im not sure i can really be of much use, B-But! I’ll try my best?

Not quite there yet, but hey! It's an improvement! You didn't call yourself trash once! Im proud of you babe.

YES YES, YOU LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH, BUT I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO LIVE TILL GIFTMAS AT THE VERY LEAST AND MY CHANCES ARE GREATLY DECREASING THE MORE TIME WE SPEND TALKING, I WOULD RATHER NOT HAVE TWO SKELETONS IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW.

*Alright here is what we will do, Papyrus?

YES?

*You will hang the garlands, they are the fuzzy tree looking ribbons i guess? Anyways hang them on the fireplace

YES GENERAL YES!

*. . . ok

*Undyne, you will take the plants with red berries and hang them in, and listen carefully because this is berry important, hang them in each and every doorway i want no one to besafe from the mistletoe

Copied and received! Wait, what was that last part?

*Nothin important

Hmm, I am extremely suspicious of you right now, if i was your mother I would stay here until you told me exactly what you said

…

WELP GOOD THING I'M AN AUNT, come on Paps, lets go decorate the shit out of this house

A-And what will you be doing Frisk?

Frisk awkwardly twiddles with their thumbs at being questioned.

*Well, you see, I will  
*I will  
*I will choose the playlist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking tired  
> and frisk is delusional if they think they are going to get away with not helping
> 
> they tried though, and thats all that matters


	5. #5 "Visiting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore are on friendly terms, mostly for the sake of their adopted child Frisk, they will not be getting back together as that would require an immense amount of effort on my part and i have enough to keep me occupied at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5  
> Almost gave up on this, only watching the live-action Mulan movie motivated me to avoid it at any cost so YAY! I'M STILL GOING! :D  
> set somewhere during day 3's drabble

And you will  _ not,  _ under  _ any circumstances _ allow them to eat candy before bed

Tori, I do remember how to take care of a child

Well for some reason I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with FRISK

And before you say anything, yes this is about the time you literally set the house on fire, sent two pedestrians to the hospital with food poisoning and lost Frisk in the hour i left you to care for them, although, to be fair, Undyne was there too so not  _ all _ the blame can be placed on you. Or even half of the blame considering she burnt her house down on multiple occasions

Actually, if I really think about it, why is Undyne a good choice to care for my child?

Because she used to be my Captain of the Guard?

Mmm, I’ll think about the why on the way to the hospital, as well as how to best strike the fear of god in them, as the humans would say.

Well, good luck with that, just, please try to  _ not _ scare them to death, I would rather not pay two funerals on top of managing Human-Monster relations, and they would miss what i am sure will be deliciously  _ not burnt _ cookies. Now go before you worry yourself to a coma

. . .

First thing Asgore and Frisk did when left alone was make the cookies, Asgore promised afterall, and they came out great to everyone's unending surprise. Then, because who was going to know? They stayed up till 3 am watching cheesy animes recommended by Alphys and eating junk food until they passed out, it was a good day.

Well it was.

Until Toriel came home, skeleton and fish lady in tow to a bag covered couch and a great many soda bottles strewn on the floor as well as a conspicuous amount of pizza still hanging onto the couch, wait, nevermind, it's on the floor now.

Sleeping undisturbed among a sea of trash was a goat and a human, unaware to the rising temperature in the room as both skeleton and goat lady prepared to give Asgore a lecture he won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have any motivation to do this because of reasons
> 
> if you enjoy this please leave a comment, it pushes me to continue writing as well as makes my day.
> 
> COME SAY HI ON TUMBLR!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage


	6. #6 "Jolly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics, also mettaton is here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremeely short fite me

~Have a holly jolly christmas~

“AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TEACH MY CHILD THAT STAYING TILL UNGODLY HOURS IS OKAY?”

~It’s the best time of the year~ 

“And, OH MY GOD IS THAT AN ANIME STORE WE NEED TO GO VISIT”

~I don't know if there’ll be snow~

“For the last time darling, I may be fabulous, but i cannot control the weather, at least not yet”

~But have a cup of cheer~

“SANS I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO GET OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT YOU HAVE TO EAT IN ORDER TO GET BETTER!”

~Have a holly, jolly Christmas~

While frowning at a conspicuously green mug filled with suspicious looking liquids,

“... but i don't want to…”

~This Year!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, what the FUCK did i mean by "jolly" do you have ANY idea how hard it was to come up with something for this? Im an idiot. and im tired
> 
> Comment! they make my day and it takes no time from you, please
> 
> come say hi on my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage


	7. #7 Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA drunks try to sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnngh this was a hard one because i got caught up in the dialogue, still cant write speech but, hey! at least im using quotation marks now! :D

Day #7 “Karaoke”

“feLiz naHviDad”

“BUH BUH BUH BUH BUMP”

“feli*hic* navidad”

“BUH BUH BUHMP”

“feliz nahvidad proshpero anyo and felicidida”

“I WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS”

“I WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS”

“I WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART”

“dadadadah”

~2 hours earlier~

Sans stumbled home after a very fruitful night at Grillby’s, he had convinced the flame man that “no i will not drink all of this by myself”, “no i will not drive anywhere, who do you take me for?”, “yes Papyrus will be supervising, jeez, its like you don't trust me or something”

Ok, so maybe Grillby had a reason to be worried, especially considering the five bottles of wine he had swindled from his best friend, and all the times he had taken a shortcut home after a wild poker night with the dogs so drunk that he just got stuck in the door, actually, it was a wonder Grillby even considered serving him alcohol after the multiple times Papyrus had to come pick him up.

Ah, this was his street. He paid the taxi man a generous tip, he remembered how bad some nights were from his own experience and, well, the dude was pretty chill the whole ride, he even put up with his awful puns the whole way, which put him in sans’s good book.

~1 hour till guests arrivee~

“uh paps”

“YES BROTHER?”

“is the stove supposed to be that red?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN RED? I CHOSE A PERFECTLY MILD TEMPERATURE AND  _ OH MY GOD ITS RED” _

“yep”

“MY SPAGHETTI NOOO! NOT AFTER I HAD FINALLY PERFECTED THE RECIPE I WAS GOING TO PRESENT TONIGHT!”

“that sucks bro, i guess you could say that-”

“Don’t you  _ dare” _ _   
_ “it  _ pasta away” _

“THAT WAS A STRETCH AND YOU KNOW IT”

“heh, i gotta save  _ some _ of my sans-tastic puns for tonight”

“PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DO  _ NOT  _ TERRORIZE OUR GUESTS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE HUMOUR, ALL THE ALCOHOL IN THE WORLD WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR PUNS  _ BEAR _ ABLE”, papyrus stated with a snicker as he showed sans the victim of his newest Giftmas shopping spree, a brown, traditional looking teddy bear, with one conspicuous difference peeking out from underneath one of its furry paws, a “You  _ are _ home”

“i’m sure they’ll love it”

~literally 10 minutes later~

“WHATS UP PUNKS!!!”

“U-undyne! You can’t j-just barge into p-peoples houses!”

“Your right.” Undyne walks out then comes back in carrying an expensive looking karaoke set. “Let’s get fuckin’  _ wasted” _

“N-no, that is  _ not what I meant _ , s-sorry for um, being here? Early? And thank you for inviting us”

“NONSENSE, YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE, UNLIKE A CERTAIN PESKY DOG THAT APPEARS AT THE MOST INCONVENIENT OF TIMES…”

~10 glasses later~

“ Then i said, YoU caNt kIck me out *hic* I’m a GodDaMn AdulT. He looked at me and with the most INFURIATING look on his face *hic* told me _ ‘i Cant kEep pAying for *hic* the StoVe replacemenTs’  _ like HE wasn't the one who taught ME to COOK”

“the nerve”

* * *

“Sekai  de ichiban ohimesama”

“Is that the anime language?”, Papyrus whispered while holding Undyne upright

“souiu atsukai kokoroete yo ne”

“Yea, she spent weeks learning that song, her perseverance is amazing actually, she’s amazing”

* * *

They spent the next morning cursing whatever god made them think drinking together was a good idea, with undyne’s refusal to back down from a challenge, and sans’s compulsion to provide one, two monsters had massive hangovers and Alphys as well as Papyrus had to deal with extremely pissy monsters who would snap if you did so much as breathe too loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song alphys sings (can you tell she sings?) is world is mine sung by Hatsune Miku.  
> If you see any errors please let me know i suck at editing especialy since i have no motivation to :_D
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE, they let me know if you like what i write, motivate me and make me feel warm inside, just a simple "hi, i ____ this" will suffice
> 
> say hi on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage


	8. #8 "chilly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its fuckin cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these keep on getting shorter lol

It was so cold that Undyne would have gladly moven into Hotland permanently if it meant getting out of this soul-freezing temperature, but that was what she got for trying to be smart with Alphys about “no a little cold has NOTHING on me, I don't need a jacket”

“Famous last words”, Undyne thought bitterly. Swallowing down the urge to sigh dramatically she continued walking, ignoring the shit-eating grin of the small skeleton walking by her side.

“mmm, so warm, don't you think so undyne?”, the skeleton said snuggling into the poofy fur-lined hood of his, admittedly warm looking, parka.

“You don't even have skin”, she muttered angrily, purposely not acknowledging the way his smile stretched just a bit wider at her remark.

“doesn't mean i can’t feel cold, in fact, you could say…”

“If you finish that sentence I am not responsible for my actions”

“you wound me”

They continued walking in companionable silence until Undyne finally gave in and ducked into a store to put on the jacket Sans offered up. It smelled faintly of ketchup and grease, but it was warm, and offendingly bright. They walked the rest of the way home and the next day Sans woke up to a freshly laundered jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE
> 
> say hi on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaloadofgarbage


	9. #9 "Snowball fight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even is this anymore?

It was another cold day, it seemed like winter had finally decided to show its frosty glare by covering the whole of Ebbot city in three feet of snow. Frisk had gotten the day off of school, but as luck would have it, school had been cancelled a day after they had finished testing. The _one_ day Frisk did not beg for school to be shut down was the day it _did_.

Needless to say they were in a piss-poor mood.

It would be fine were it literally  any other day but of course;

Its a beautiful day outside

Birds are singing

Kids are laughing

And Frisk…

Is stuck inside, wanting to bash their head against the wall repeatedly in order to escape from the infuriating madness that is homework. Math in particular left them in shambles afterwards, trying to find their motivation in the mess that they became after finishing a particularly grueling set of calculations.

They could always ask for help but…

“I think that's quite enough work for now my child”

Frisk looked up at their adoptive mother with appreciation shining in their eyes before quickly grabbing their coat and running outside before Toriel could say a word, or worse, change her mind.

With a newfound spring in their step they wandered into what could best be described as a snowball fight. Though that was too tame a word for the amount of screaming and a few choice words that were being thrown around as aggressively as the compacted frozen projectiles.

“Yeah, this is way better than being stuck inside with homework,” Frisk thought as they built their own ball of fury with which they joined the ray, shouting murder while aiming and dodging in a way only decades of practice could possibly explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am frustrated with math if you couldnt tell, had a mental breakdown cause of it the other day
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND SO PLEASE?
> 
> hi on tumblr:  
> justaloadofgarbage you can use the link from a previous chapter i cant be bothered to find it :/


	10. #10 "Lights"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im losing track of my days
> 
> and my ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is short because what can i even do with lights?
> 
> I love angst, i love reading it, love being hurt by it, but i SUCK at WRITING IT  
> It ends up feeling fluffy no matter what i do so you get this amalgamation that sucks but hey, i tried

On off on off

In an endless repeating cycle the lights flickered. There was probably a metaphor for his life in there somewhere, but he was too tired to look for it.

On off on off

It was calming he supposed, seeing the lights mechanically blink in tempo to the blasted caros booming through the speakers.

On off off on

Oh, was that a change? Well, even lights had to get bored of routines he supposed. Even though the reason why he was comparing mall decorations to his life eluded him.

Off and on and on and on…

And on his brother talked, he would pay attention but he was just too tired. Whoever decided that malls should open at three am the whole month of December either had never worked retail or absolutely _hated_ his employees. And Sans while he was at it.

Papyrus had insisted on going as early as possible to get the best presents for their friends. Which meant getting up at bloody two in the morning and waiting an hour until the security guard woke up enough to open the doors.

It was peaceful though.

Being carried.

And seeing the red and yellow meld together in the snow…

...

He held Papyrus tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink some water, go outside then come back and COMMENT i COMMAND YOU
> 
> tumblr- justaloadofgarbage
> 
> it just hit me that i could've done something involving filming a movie WELP ITS TOO LATE NOW I'M going to sleep


	11. #11 "making a list"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> hi  
> if this is confusing sorry?  
> k  
> bye

Day 11 “Making a list”

“SANS TRADITIONALLY IT IS THE HUMAN CHILDREN WHO MAKE LETTERS TO THIS ‘SANTA’ FELLOW”

“so you can write a letter but i can't?”

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT!”

“please, enlighten me. why are you allowed to send a list of demands to an old hermit who exploits short people for labor, but i'm not allowed to ask for a frankly  _ very _ reasonable industrial sized bottle of ketchup?”

“THIS IS EXACTLY  _ WHY _ YOU CANNOT MAKE A LETTER TO SANTA! KNOWING YOU, YOU’D PROBABLY KEEP ASKING FOR KETCHUP, OR  _ DOG FORBID  _ BOTTLES OF GRILLBY’S FIRE WHISKEY. I DON’T PLAN ON DEALING WITH YOUR CLINGY HANGOVERS ON CHRISTMAS”

Frisk and Toriel watch the increasingly silly argument between siblings with smiles on their faces, originally Frisk had been dropped at the skelebro’s house while Toriel went grocery shopping (Asgore was no longer to be trusted)

Everything had started out fine, but like every night Frisk had spent in the skeletons home, things quickly went downhill in incredibly exasperating and hilarious ways, case in point? This moment.

“MAYBE IF YOU BOTHERED TO AT LEAST  _ TRY  _ TO BE UNDERSTANDING OF THE HUMANS STRANGE TRADITIONS…”

“yes, like the day in October they promote skeleton nudity?”

“OK SO THAT ONE WAS A LITTLE WEIRD BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT! ACCORDING TO THE HUMAN MOVIES ‘CHRISTMAS’ IS ABOUT FAMILY! AND LOVE! AND”

So Sans’s grin got a bit tight at the mention of love but that was to be expected, all things considered.

Frisk had just brought up a tradition among some children of the surface, that of writing letters to Santa and now a passive aggressive battle was blooming right in front of their very eyes.

Maybe they should ask for a family counselor instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where this came from   
> im running out of ideas  
> comment and kudos they make my day   
> BYE!


	12. #12 "Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went through sans's mind at the mention of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confusing is my middle name apparently, extremely short because why not,   
> ENJOY :)

What is love?

Depending on who you ask love can mean many different things.

Love can be when you care for someone so much you would be willing to sit through countless ramen bowls and anime marathons just to see the way their smile lit up the room.

Love can be annoying your brother with bad jokes and even worse puns because, though he might deny this, they made him happy.

Love could even be making a promise to a lady behind a door because they cheered you up when you felt like there was no point to life anymore. 

But love could also be a red line on a white canvas.

A melting puddle surrounded by rocks and waterfalls.

A retreating figure in a golden hall

...

"i'm going to go take a nap, all this arguing has made me bone-tired"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you want to make me positively giddy  
> you know the drill if youve stuck with me this long:  
> Tumblr- justaloadofgabage come say hi!


	13. #13 "Christmas Shopping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took me like 40 minutes to write so blame any inconsistencies on that, continues the narrative from day 10 "Lights" and yea

Day #13 “Christmas Shopping”

“no,”Sans stared in disbelief and growing horror at the monstrosity of a Christmas sweater Papyrus had dug out of the clothes rack. It was so neon that it left an afterimage long after he had looked away, and to add insult to injury, it had colorful LED lights that flashed so fast it was a seizure waiting to happen. How this had gotten approved for sale was anyone’s guess, and why Papyrus thought it was a good “ugly” Christmas sweater was even more of an enigma.

“that isn't ugly, it's a glowing abomination that deserves to be burned, preferably before someone dies”

“YOU ARE JUST BEING DRAMATIC! IT IS NOT THAT BAD”

“i'm not, i would be doing society a favor by locking it in a crate and sending it on a one way mission to the sun”

". . ." ". . ."

“weren't we supposed to be looking for something?”

“OH YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT” Papyrus muttered while frantically looking in his bag, oblivious to the many inquisitive stares as the tall monster got progressively more frustrated before exclaiming, “FOUND IT” and unrolling a three meter long scroll of paper, promptly named ‘To-Do’

“FIRST WE HAVE TO VISIT A SHOPPING STORE TO BUY FRISK A NEW JACKET, THEY HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT NEEDING ONE FOR SEVERAL MONTHS NOW, AFTERWARDS MAYBE WE COULD STOP BY A GAME STOP FOR AN ANIME FIGURE FOR ALPHYS? WHERE WOULD YOU EVEN FIND SUCH A THING?  _ OR _ WE COULD STOP BY A SPORTS STORE TO BUY UNDYNE SOME NEW BOOTS? Although maybe she too would appreciate a jacket…”

Sans smiled fondly at his brother's antics before opening his own, considerably smaller, but no less thoughtful list of things to find. There across the top in the number one place of priority was

“Get Papyrus some cooking lessons”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can take sans first item as him looking out for his appetite, OR, as him genuinely caring about his brothers interests and passions, it doesn't really affect me either way lol
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS, they make me happy :D
> 
> tumblr is the same as my username, dont feel like typing it out :'D
> 
> im going to bed


	14. #14 "Candle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the FUCK am i supposed to do with this prompt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short bc i cant be bothered

It was getting worse, he decided, smelling what seemed like the fiftieth candle this hour.

“i can't do this anymore”

All eyes turned to him as he admitted defeat in front of his friends and family.

“I can't feel my nose and it’s bad since im a skeleton, i don't even  _ have  _ a nose”

“Oh thank dog” was heard all throughout the store as four people immediately put down the candles they had been working up the courage to smell

“please, never let me volunteer for anything ever again”

Everyone muttered their agreement as they walked out, single-file, heads bowed, of the ‘world’s strongest candle sniffer contest’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry
> 
> if you didn't get it basically sans & co. are dragged into a candle smelling contest and it drags on for multiple hours with multiple people passing out from all the chemicals im assuming are used in candle making
> 
> Kudos, comment and say hi on tumblr <3


	15. #15 "Storm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV deserved it anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon that undyne and papyrus by themselves are pretty calm and only slightly disruptive but together they are an unstoppable force of nature and sans's wallet is hurting because of it

Day 15 “Storm”

It was really pouring down outside, she and Undyne had barely been able to make the five minute walk to the brothers house with limited visibility, barely even able to make out what was standing two feet away without immediately slamming into it.

(She was ashamed to admit she had walked into almost every pole on the way here, Undyne had walked into the remaining ones in a vain attempt to save her)

Though all their painstakingly thought out plans for the day were ruined, there was a certain beauty in the slow falling flakes of snow, stacking up and up with a relentless fury, a single minded drive to reach back towards the heavens, back to where they came from.

…

She really should leave the philosophy to Sans and stick with what she knew best.

Which at the moment seemed to be fixing the TV for the umpteenth time as everyone else stood around her anxiously awaiting the verdict, Would they finally have to pay for a new TV?

“Best not keep them waiting”, she sighed to herself.

“It's good”, she said for the benefit of everyone not privy to her thoughts.

She hurried to finish her sentence before their loud cheers drowned her out, “but it won't be able to take another spaghetti bath, so please keep the kitchen explosions to a minimum?”

“my tv and my wallet could not survive more exposure to your explosive friendship, so please keep the cooking expeditions to a minimum, or even better  _ do it at your house _ ”

No one dared argue at sans rare display of aggression, and soon Alphys was once again captivated by the relentless ‘thump, thump’ of the falling snow hitting the window. It reminded her of another flood of falling objects in a place now far, far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real reason why sans works seven odd jobs?
> 
> he has to pay for the collateral damage
> 
> COMMENT KUDOS AND SAY HI ON TUMBLR!!
> 
> its the same username :D


	16. #16 "Baked goods"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was gong to be wholesome i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got to thinking, what if toriel never explicitly said she was mad? and what if frisk remembered some bad stuff they would have rather kept locked away?
> 
> Ill probably explore this more in later chapters but for now have this barely over a hundred letter drabble :>

Frisk knew things were bad when they could actually  _ hear  _ Toriel’s cooking.

When they could hear the pots clatter, and the oven slam closed?

They made it a point to not be home for at least an hour after that, it was ingrained in their body by now, they knew somewhere in the back of their mind that Toriel didn't mean it like  _ that.  _ But they couldn't help but wonder when her patience would run out, when they would go back to being alone and hungry.

It was better to appreciate the pies and cookies while they lasted, and return the hugs and sleepy “I love you’s.”

It would be okay…

There was no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frisk is a child who had a bad past so they learned way too young that if life gives you something, you hold on and dont let go until it gets ripped away, they will do anything for their happy ending, even if it means hurting someone else.
> 
> No chara because i didnt feel like it, they are dead and they have enough bad stigma surrounding them
> 
> Comment and kudos make my day 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! username is the same


	17. #17 "Dashing through the snow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea tbh
> 
> i guess two monsters and a kid have fun in the snow while other skeleton supervises before going home for a nap

Off they went, smiling and laughing and boasting about their own prowess.

It was cathartic really, seeing the duet (now turned trio) of unstoppable destruction and overwhelming positivity.

Although he wasn't without his concerns, it gave him hope, seeing how a trio of, not broken, just bent individuals enjoying each other's company, and causing a ruckus for anyone unfortunate enough to be within hearing distance.

It had been a long road, but he was glad to see them frolic in the snow, stress and anxieties left behind the moment they laid eyes on each other.

His brother really was cool, wasn't he?

Always being a ray of sun in an otherwise cloudy day, and finding other bright stars with which to share his life with. 

Undyne was brash, impulsive and immovable like a brick wall. But once you got through the stern face and unforgiving stance she was incredibly passionate, incredibly hot-headed and incredibly loyal.

He couldn't imagine a better friend for his brother.

The kid was… 

Determined, for lack of a better word.

It sometimes got them into trouble, what with the burning curiosity and the unending desire to  _ know _ , but in the end they wouldn't give up. And that was good enough for him.

He turned with one last glance to the now collapsed mound of laughter that made up some of the most important people in his life, and he started walking with a familiar smile on his face. 

There was a couch calling his name at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SHIPS???
> 
> i wanted to end with "There was a pie waiting for him at home" but that would make it seem like Toriel was in a relationship with him
> 
> also wanted to finish with "There was a fire just waiting for him to lie in it"  
> BUT THATS GRILLBY, that makes it seem like its Grillby, instead of him falling asleep in the fireplace like i wanted.
> 
> So you get couch time instead, are you HAPPY?


	18. #18 "what are you doing?" "hiding from the carolers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got caught up watching the mandalorian and forgot to post this

Day 18 “what are you doing?” “Hiding from the carolers”

She was having a nice time, she was having a  _ fantastic  _ time, the only thing that could make this day any better was if sans would “just FUCKING GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TREE ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OPEN TO THE PUBLIC”

“why? this is my safe spot”

“And  _ why _ do you need a safe spot? If I may ask”

“because i don't feel safe?”

Alphys dragged in a long, shuddering breath, wishing against all hope that this would be (if not the first, at least the last) time she asked her weird friend.

“What are you doing?”

He looked around, as if checking for something. But what could possibly disturb him out of his (sometimes) disconcertingly calm mask of indifference?

He stayed quiet for a few minutes before whispering softly, “im hiding from the carolers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not late you're late hhhhhhhe


	19. #19 "Hope"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my dog ran away and i was feeling like shit then somehow made this 840 word monstrosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> FAlling Down  
> coma  
> neglect of basic needs  
> uhh tell me if i should add it in the tags?

He shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

He had been having a pretty great month so far, so of course, it was only a matter of time before something like  _ this _ happened.

The day had started out pretty great, which should have set off warning bells in his head because if there was one thing the universe  _ loved _ reminding him of, it was that no matter what he did, what he said or how he felt, he was always, first and foremost, a puppet.

A toy to be strung around and played with.

He had made his peace with that a long time ago.

But he had forgotten his brother was a puppet too.

(.9 HP *The easiest enemy, just get it over with)

~o0o~

It was a rough but necessary wake-up call when Papyrus had his “accident”

They couldn't even call it what it was, they didn't tell the story of how Papyrus never fought back, of how his brother did everything in his power to stop the unfolding massacre from happening.

And when it became clear they wouldn’t stop?

He took the bullet meant for the human.

(.85 HP *It should’ve been him, can you tell Papyrus he’s sorry?)

~o0o~

Things had just gone downhill from there.

Not even noon yet and he was sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to hear news of his brother’s condition.

He barely made it through the first time he sat here on a day not unlike this one.

He hoped it wouldn't become a regular occurrence

(.76 HP *Lost in the past… Just let him be)

~o0o~

His friends came and went, all of them offering their condolences.

He didn't get  _ why _ though.

Papyrus wasn’t dead, any moment he would get up from his extended sleep and yell at him for leaving the sock on the floor, just like always…

(.50 HP *Just wants to hear his brother’s voice)

~o0o~

They said he had gone into a coma 

They said it was good! That way he could heal undisturbed.

They didn't know when he would wake up though

(.49 HP *Feels terrible, hasn’t left his brother’s side in a week, best to leave him alone)

~o0o~

His friends had been calling constantly

Up until his battery ran out

Then he couldn't hear them anymore

He probably should leave and get a charger

But he doesn't want Papyrus to be alone

(.34 HP *guiltyguiltygUILTYGUILTY _ GUILTYGUILTYGU _ **_ILTYGUILTY_ ** )

~o0o~

“You should eat, get some meat on those bones!”

Undyne waited with baited breath to see if a familiar joke would get some response from the small skeleton sitting across her. She managed to stop the disappointment from showing on her face though.

That was good, he didn't need the burden of trying to look happy right now, not when he was  _ so close _ to Falling Down.

If they had waited another few days to visit she and Alphys would have probably been met with a pile of dust next to Papyrus’s deceptively peaceful form.

They still couldn't get him to leave his side, though at least they had managed to stabilize his rapidly declining HoPe.

Whenever they tried taking him away his HP would drop a few points and his breath would come in quick short bursts.

Needless to say they left him where he was after that

(.30 HP *Papyrus will wake up at any moment and he wants to be here for it)

~o0o~

People kept on coming in and out.

At some point they tried to move him but they gave up after he made a fuss.

They shouldn’t be worrying about him

Papyrus is more important

And he is so close to waking, feels it all the way in his soul

He doesn't want him to feel lonely if _when_ he wakes up.

He stays a bit longer.

(.28 HP *Wants to let go, Papyrus won’t let him)

~o0o~

He’s sinking

(.27)

He doesn't know why but it feels… Wrong?

(.26)

He’s not supposed to be here

(.25)

Someone would be very sad if he were to sink any deeper

(.25)

He doesn't have the strength to swim up though

(.2)

He’s comfortable here

(.19)

Why would he want to leave?

(.18)

“~ns this isn't funn~” a whisper breaks through the silence

(.17)

He feels like he’s supposed to know who the voice belongs to…

(.16)

But he’s so tired

(.12)

“~ROTHER! SANS  _ please~ _ ”

(.09)

That voice is important

That voice is important and it frustrates him that he can't remember

So he tries chasing the voice instead

His arms are numb

His throat is too tight and  _ he can't breathe _

His soul is crying out for air and the surface seems so far away, would it be better to let go? To sink into the void’s comforting embrace?

(.01)

“~ANS  _ PLEASE, PLEASE  _ DON'T GIVE UP! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME? Don't fall down please”

Sans gives one last push his brothers tear-stained face the last thig he sees before he sinks into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ok, we got him back :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE MY FAVORITE THINGS, SO PLEASE


	20. #20 "let nothing you dismay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the short and bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldnt fit it into my timeline so we make it a loop instead

Frisk didn't know what to do

First Papyrus was hurt and they considered loading their save file before deciding it wasn't worth the hassle of explaining to him why it was a bad idea he go to work that day

Then, three weeks after their choice Sans Fell Down

It wasn't that much of a shock if they were being honest

They were surprised it had taken him this long

Shrugging their shoulders they opened up the menu and finally hit the button that would get him back

It wasn't that big a deal

They had done this before after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW :D


	21. #21 "Schools out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is out of school and im tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh here? have this, i promise ill try to make tomorrows better

Frisk knew the teacher was just doing their job, and they respected them for it.

But would anyone really care if they left five minutes early?

No one was even looking at the board anymore, all eyes (Frisk’s included) captivated as the minute hand crept ever so slowly to the position that would release them from the mind numbing boredom they had endured the past semester.

Closer

Closer

*BRIINGG*

The final bell still shocked them even though they had been expecting it. The teacher’s farewells and “Happy Holidays, be safe out there!” was drowned out in the furious stampede the students became in their rush to get out.

After Frisk fought to the front of the mob they ran straight to where they knew Asgore would be waiting, screaming “DAD!” enthusiastically while climbing into the front seat

“Howdy Frisk, let’s get you home before Toriel starts thinking I took you out to eat again”

It was nice, knowing people (monsters?) cared about them enough to argue over the merits of a fast-food meal, one side arguing it was a good incentive, and the other stating it would become an unsightly habit.

Frisk was happy

And even happier they didn't have to look back at the steadily getting smaller building for a couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY SO PLEASE


	22. #22 "Ugly christmas sweater"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that sweater from back in "Christmas Shopping"? (cant remember the day for the life of me)
> 
> Well it's back, in all its hideously bright and cheery holiday spirit
> 
> Someone get the ambulances ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because its late and my parent is breathing down my neck to "shut that thing off and go to SLEEP"

Day 22 “Ugly Christmas sweater”

It was for him

The abomination that made up the sweater was for  _ him _

The seizure-inducing neon monstrosity of a sweater was  _ for him _

And he was supposed to  _ wear it _

…

He did what any rational person and/or monster would do

…

He sucked it up and wore it.

Not because he liked it

But because his brother  _ did _

And seeing him smile might make all those hospital trips he would cause the moment he walked outside worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS THEY MAKE ME POSITIVELY GIDDY
> 
> thank you Betterthanbutts for leaving such positive comments, you are my favorite person right now :D


	23. #23 "Christmas Shopping" Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIFT GIVING?
> 
> GIFT RECIEVING?
> 
> I DONT KNOW HOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel because i need the practice

Day #23 “Christmas Shopping part 2”

It was so hard, figuring out things monsters would appreciate

This was one, of the many  _ many _ things she did not miss in her self imposed exile, the expectations and consequent frustrations of finding gifts for those she cared about

Receiving gifts was a struggle in and of itself though, trying to muster the appropriate reaction even if you didn't really like the gift all that much, just so that they didn't feel hurt or underappreciated 

It was exhausting

One thing that was good in the Ruins, was that, even if the walls were falling down around her, and there was always a little bit of purple dust that had to be swept away, was the isolation. Don't get her wrong! The boredom was crushing sometimes, but it was freeing in a way, having no one around who would care if you belted out to the songs in your mind and told jokes to a door

But she would really rather not be anywhere but here, watching her child, monster kind’s  _ savior _ bounce around from store to store like an easily distracted bee, always smiling, always so  _ curious _ about the world around them

She might not be ready for the expectations that came from being around people, but she was willing to try

And that had to be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos make me happy
> 
> ONLY TWO MORE DAYS YESSSSS


	24. #24 "Christmas Eve"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy i had so many ideas but no time to do them for this chapter so you get whatever the hell this is
> 
> ENJOY!

It was chaos

It was pure unfiltered chaos and it was  _ beautiful _

No expectations, no jealous stares, only laughter, clear and pure as the night went on and their friends celebrated each other

It was a little awkward at first, but things worked out alright, what with Papyrus’s unbridled enthusiasm keeping him from simply handing over the presents and instead opening them  _ then _ giving them away to their respective owners

With Alphys’s awkward shows of affection and unparalleled people-watching skills making them one of the best gift givers of the night

Sans’s meaningful and more than a little funny certificate for cooking classes and books for every subject under the sun, 101 spaghetti recipes for Papyrus, Manga for Alphys, another joke book for Toriel and a scrapbook for Frisk, they appreciated the fact that he knew Frisk would want to document these memories

Undyne was more than a little  _ too _ passionate with her gift giving, giving everyone a bit of exercise while chasing after them with what could best be described as “home cooking” (although even that might be a bit of a stretch), once they sat down and received Undyne’s intended gifts they were of course, touched, and more than a little awestruck at the amount of time and effort it must have taken to make a full set of armor that fit them.

Toriel presented many gifts, but the best one had been the adoption papers clearly signed at the top of the mantle

Gyftmas eve was chaos

But they wouldn't have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> WE ARE DONE YES
> 
> I might make an extra chapter tomorrow just for Christmas day but there is no guarantee so don't get your hopes up
> 
> ITS BEEN 24 DAYS ALREADY??
> 
> I really thought I wouldn't finish this but I did, and I'm proud
> 
> After this ill probably rewrite my "Blue stop signs and fallen children book" because as it stands my writing has changed a lot since I last posted there and I ran out of Ideas as it stands now so check it out if you want?
> 
> I don't know how to end this, I always have been bad at goodbyes
> 
> So, Thank you for sticking along for the ride, I hope you enjoyed, and uh, i'll see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, they really make my day and remind me that this is a thing that exists


End file.
